Opposites Attract
by Ashe Shinkuri
Summary: When Kira's life becomes too much for her to bare, her attempted suicide brings her to a knew life in the Phantomhive's life. What happens when Sebastion decides to help heal this young girl of 19? SebXOC M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I DO NOT own Black Butler or its awesome characters!

**Author's note: I know Intercepted has yet to be finished but I need more inspiration and hopefully getting this story out of my system will help cure the writer's block!**

'_so and so' = character's thought's_

'_**so and so' = telepathy**_

_**Opposites Attract**_

_Chapter 1: Life as a Young Adult_

Kira was an odd girl since she was young. Long black hair and piercing blue eyes and a pretty average body the, 'just right' kind of body. You'd think her senior year of high school and at the age of eighteen you'd think she'd live a full life so far.

Nope.

Kira has no car, job or top of the class smarts. She was just below the average point. Her parents decided to divorce since one of them couldn't stay away from the same sex. Oh well, Kira thought it was normal and repressed any feelings about the manner.

So far it had a horrible toll; it started on a fine day on May.

Kira was sitting on the ground by her locker waiting for the bell to sound another day of hell. "I start with quantum physics." She sighed out, she was the best at sciences but lately she's been struggling balancing her life out.

Everyday by her locker she quietly announces to herself what she has to do,

_Kira_

"Okay first I have Physics, free time I have to work on my report on The Phantomhive family, Music theory, British Literature after that Trig, Theater I have to replace the burnt out lights on the ceiling and last but not least Band."

"Hey Kira" I looked up to find my good friend Ashley standing in front of me. I was always jealous of her. Long, flowing red hair, green eyes and a slender body. "Did you eat breakfast today?"

I could tell her the truth, but then she would worry over nothing. I decided to lie, "Yes I did; I'm just going through my plans for the day." I tried my best to smile. Her eyes were deeply concerned with something. "Are you okay? Your eyes have some pretty nasty shadows going on."

I brought my hands up to rub them, _'That's right; I stood up to cram for my Trig test.'_

"Yeah I'm fine! Just did a little studying for a test today." She frowned feeling some of the truth behind my words, "Okay, but maybe you should take a nap in your ac lab today?"

I shrugged at her, "If I have nothing to do sure!" She helped me up with her hands and she dusted me off. "Maybe you should go home Kira, your even in your pajamas." I could feel a blush coming to my face.

"My aunt has work though and I can't risk her getting fired." Ashley just gaped at what I just said and pulled me in for a hug and the bell rang. I groaned out before telling her, "The death bell tolls for thee."

She giggled a little before letting me go and running down the hall to her class. I walked to my Physics class and gladly we had a sub for the day. I told the sub I had to work on a project so he allowed me to finish and print out my project on the Phantomhive's.

Ac lab came and I was going to use the time to practice my clarinet. I saw it on the high shelf with a note on the rack that said,

_Dear Kira,_

_You suck! Just quit now while you still have a chance!_

_Loser!_

_Signed John_

Sigh. John hated me since I became second chair and he's been trying to get me to quit ever since. I got the step stool and reached up for my clarinet. That's when dizziness hit me. _'No not now, not in school.' _I begged my body to let me continue but it didn't work. My sight and hearing left me as everything went black.

I could hear the giggles and worried murmurs from all around me. I opened my eyes and the nurse was there helping me into a wheel chair. She leaned down to look at me and she handed me a bottle of water. "Sip this dear." I opened it and took small little sip and I hid my face below my hair as the nurse wheeled me to the resting room.

She helped me to the bed and gave me some ramen noodles. "Your blood sugar is awfully low. You need to make sure you eat." I blushed looking at the side to see how many calories there were in a cup.

I sighed finding the side scraped off. I shrugged and slowly ate the noodles in the presence of the nurse. Once I finished she took the cup and laid me down to rest. I drifted into a nice slumber.

_Sometime Later_

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes and I froze on the spot. My aunt was in front of me, arms crossed, foot tapping and obviously NOT happy. "What the hell is going on with the nurse telling me to come pick you up?"

"W-What?

No I never said that! She gave me something to drink and eat and then laid me down to rest!" She was so in a bad mood right now. "Do you realize I could've been fired? You can obviously still continue your day!"

I shut my mouth. I'm not about to fight with her about something I didn't do. "Well?" I looked up at her confused, "What?" She huffed grinding her teeth at me, "You know don't even bother coming home tonight! I'm so angry I could strangle you right now!"

She turned before I could say anything and left. I stopped I was in complete shock. Everything around me stopped and I got up and made my way up to the roof of the school and sat there enjoying the sun while proof reading my paper.

I read the section of the Butler, Sebastian Michealis. A handsome man, he looks like he could be my brother. He was kind to everyone and a hard working butler. Loved cats and was loyal to his master Ciel. I laughed hysterically, "A kind person? Yeah right!" I felt so empty so I tore up my paper and let it fly with the wind.

I looked down the four floors of the building a nice little garden was at the bottom of the building. "Maybe I should jump?" The flowers started to glow. It was a beautiful mixture of reds, blues, greens, and yellows.

I looked behind me to make sure no one was there to care about me. There wasn't. Not a soul to even watch. I took a step on to the ledge, held my breath and jumped. As I rocketed towards the ground The flowers released the lights and they flew into me carrying me higher and higher into the sky.

The lights soon dispersed and I fell and fell and fell until…

"Sebastian!" I heard someone call out and soon I was being held in someone's arms. I slowly opened and saw….

"Sebastian? Sebastian Michealis?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I DO NOT own Black Butler or its awesome characters!

**Author's note: I know Intercepted has yet to be finished but I need more inspiration and hopefully getting this story out of my system will help cure the writer's block!**

'_so and so' = character's thought's_

'_**so and so' = telepathy**_

_**Opposites Attract**_

_Chapter 2: Her Mysterious Savior_

"Ladies falling from the sky, you must be an angel." I peered into my savior's face. He was quite handsome with black hair and red eyes. Just like my report. I then looked around for my school which was no where to be seen.

"Excuse me but where am I?" There was a small pause before I looked back up at my savior to which his eye brow was raised in question. "You're in London Miss, May second, eighteen eighty-eight."

My eyes widened and I shouted at him, "That can't be right!" His eye brows furrowed in concern, "Why not Miss? I believe our calendars are up to date." I started to tear up with fear and panic.

There's no way this can be true, "It can't be because I was born in nineteen ninety-three!" I decided to bury my face in my hand; I can feel my composure growing week. "Sebastian, take the young Madam to the carriage."

I could feel myself being carried away. I could hear a door opening and I was placed in a seat and the door closed. I felt someone push my hands away and something soft dab my face. I opened my eyes to see…

Wait. I blinked.

Once

Twice

I saw Ceil Phantomhive. He pulled the tissue away and tucked it into his pocket. "Beautiful women shouldn't cry." I blushed and looked down at my hands. I tried to ignore the tapping of his finger against his blue ring. Soon he cleared his throat to ask, "What's your name? Where are you from? You said you are from the future?"

I nodded slowly and sniffled before summoning the courage to speak. "My name is Kira. I'm from the time of 2012." He stared at me long and hard, his eyes telling me that I was lying. Then he spoke his tone was harsh and cold, "Miss Kira, that's a hundred and twenty-four year from now."

I looked down, "I'm not lying, Sir Ceil what would I get out of lying to you?" I looked at him straight in the eyes. I didn't know what else to do. Any proof I had was back in the future. He sighed before leaning on his left hand, "I believe you, but what could've happened to make you appear so suddenly?"

I shrugged looking down again at my hands. "W-Well, I was going to jump off of my school…and then these flowers gave off this light that carried me into the sky and then I dropped."

"Into my butler's arms." He finished. I nodded again keeping my gaze on my hands. "Why were you jumping off your school?" The question stung me more than surprised me. "I…was going to kill myself Sir." My voice was flat and unwavering.

"Why would you do that? Wouldn't your parents be sad?" I scoffed. I looked up at him and with all the pain in my heart being thrown into my words, "Sad? My parents care about drinking and yelling at me when I try to do something nice. If anything they would jump for joy at my death!"

Ceil looked shocked as to what I just said. Then the Carriage stopped, but I didn't. "I listened to everyone's problems and even gave them the best advice! But would anyone listen to me? No!" I got louder, if there were a neighborhood outside they'd all be able to hear, "The minute I pass out from exhaustion my foster parent yells at me! Is it my fault?"

I heard the door open but I didn't care, my word vomit just continued to assault the ears that heard it. "I kept up my grades and tried to find a job and clean the house so my parent wouldn't be stressed! Still makes NO ONE happy! I have to work hard while snobs just like my report on YOU get to stroll through life merrily!"

I could feel my own tears running down my face and Ceil just sat there and processed everything I had just unleashed. I ran out the door and looked at the huge mansion. He is Ceil Phantomhive…I shouldn't be here it'll just anger everyone here also.

I turned to the butler who was already behind me, "Thank you for the ride but, I can't live here. I'll just be a burden." The butler watched me carefully, no emotion evident in his eyes or face. That was fine, the less they cared the easier it would be to get killed.

"Wait!" I turned around Ceil was standing with Sebastian, "I want you to live here Miss Kira, until we can find out why your in this predicament." I didn't move I just answered back, "But what could I do?" Ceil just smirked and looked up at his butler.

Sebastian then answered, "As I recalled you said you cleaned yes?" I nodded and Sebastian's smile grew wider.

_In the Phantomhive Mansion_

"**SEBASTIAN!"**

My voice roared through the entire mansion. I rushed out of the dressing room where the shy maid Mey-Rin dressed me. "Oh my, Miss you look lovely with cat ears."

I was not only in a maid's dress like Mey-Rin's except black and white; Sebastian planned to have me in cat ears as well.

Sebastian chuckled at my angered position. "They suit you, it's almost like…" He walked towards me and leaned in close, "They're real." My eyes widen, "What's that suppose to mean?"

The butler pulled back and with a wink he walked over to Mey-Rin. "Mey-Rin, please take Kira to the kitchen her talents may lie there." Mey-Rin blushed as Sebastian walked by her and down the hall.

Once he had left, I walked over to Mey-Rin. "Like Sebastian huh?" Mey-Rin snapped out of her daze and sighed lowering her head. "Unfortunately, but I think he's fond of you Miss Kira." I blushed and looked down at the floor. "Can't be Mey-Rin, there's no way he could fall for someone as lowly as me."

I could feel Mey-Rin grab my hand in attempt to cheer me up. I looked up and there was a mischievous glint in her glasses. "This maid has a plan!" And then she dragged me through a series of hallways before she pushed me though a door and she locked it behind us.

I started to sweat nervously as she sat me on a bed and brought over a chalkboard. "Sebastian has planned for you to eat dinner with Ceil and one of his guests." She paused and opened up her closet to the left of the chalkboard.

Inside there were many beautiful colored dresses, they look like they were meant for royalty! "Mey-Rin will be your dresser for tonight, since Sebastian usually dresses Ceil!" My face was all red at the thought of someone else making me look nice.

I looked at the ground and I could remember the last time someone tried that.

_Flashback_

_I was at a party and didn't have anything to wear so my friend had leant me a dress but what was weird about it was it had these little plastic bags full of water in them. "Hey Kate, what are these bags for?" She looked over at me and I should've seen the glint in her eyes._

"_Oh those are to help make your bust look bigger here, you can use this one tonight you'll look 'fabulous'!" I should've paid attention to the way the other girls giggled._

_I was talking to a really cute boy that Kate was standing next to and I saw her glance over and she pulled out a little remote. I thought she was going to change the music._

_I was wrong._

_She pressed the button and suddenly I felt something wet trickle down my front. Everyone was laughing. Even Kate herself and the boy joined with after he saw the whole thing. I walked out of the party dress and all. When I got home my Aunt was upstairs drinking with her friends to even see if I walked in._

_I changed out of the dress and threw it away I got in my pajamas and went to bed. Needless to say I didn't go to school the next day._

_End of Flashback_

"Kira? Kira!" I snapped out of my thinking, Mey-Rin has been calling me out for minutes I think. I looked up at her and I nodded softly. "Okay." Mey-Rin jumped and yelped in victory.

It was going to be a _very_ long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I DO NOT own Black Butler or its awesome characters!

**Author's note: I know Intercepted has yet to be finished but I need more inspiration and hopefully getting this story out of my system will help cure the writer's block!**

'_so and so' = character's thought's_

'_**so and so' = telepathy**_

_**Opposites Attract**_

_Chapter 3: Her Odd Attraction_

_Pre-Dinner_

"Ahhh! God Mey-Rin!" I gasped my lungs dispersed all air from my body. "Ah! Mey-Rin! **STOP**!" I shouted louder. I could feel every pore on my body start to sweat as the air around me became harder to breathe.

"Its alright Kei your almost there!" Another tight squeeze before I gasped again, "**Mey-Rin this fucking corset is killing me!**"

(You perverts you thought we were doing the nasty ^_~)

Once Mey-Rin tied the laces she gave me her secret weapon. It was a purple dress with little lace butterflies going from the right breast all the way down the left hip and the bottom had a cut so it showed of my left leg. The dress also had a V-neck showing off whatever cleavage I had. The outfit was complete with some black heels and my hair was tied back by the bangs and curled to give it a flare.

_Sebastian_

I was waiting by the table when she walked in. Long Black hair, ocean blue eyes and the perfect small hourglass figure. The dress made her even more beautiful. I walked over to pull out her chair and once she sat I pushed it closer to the table. I sat down her plate of food and caught a glimpse of her cleavage.

A sweat broke out on my forehead. There's something about this girl that I can't get away from. She smells of death and this body…

"Sebastian!" I was broken out of my thought by Ceil. I looked towards him. "If you would stop ogling our guest and serve dinner please?" I bowed and shot her a quick glance before returning to the serving table.

Once I served everyone I just watched as Miss Kei ate. For a girl from the future, she has superb eating habits. What's odd is that she's left handed. Holding the fork in her left and the knife in her right. I watched her eat and once in a while she would catch me and blush.

I poured the wine and she took the glass in her hand sniffing lightly before her face contorted into disgust and placed it down. "I'm sorry but I don't drink." I raised my eye brow and took back the glass balancing it on the tray, "Then what would you like miss?"

I could see she was deep in thought, "Grape juice?" she said softly as if she thought she would sound stupid. I walked into the kitchen and a small idea popped into my devilish brain.

I grabbed the vodka and poured a small amount in the glass, _'If I can get her to drink small amounts at a time…'_

I finished her drink by pouring grape juice and mixing it well with the vodka. I brought out her glass and placed it on the table. "There you go Miss." She blushed and looked to the side before taking it and taking small sips of it before setting it down and wiping her lip with the linen.

"It tastes a bit bitter. But I suppose in my time juice comes with sweeteners." I bowed respectfully before returning to Ceil's side. With each glass of juice you could tell that the small amounts of alcohol were having quite the affect on her.

As they finished their meals she tried to stand and ended up tripping on the leg of her chair. I quickly appeared by her side and catching her lifting her up in my arms and began to escort her to her room.

"S-Sebastian," her voice came soft and weak "I don't feel so well." My nose twitched and took a sharp right into a bathroom. I let her down to the porcelain toilet and out of her mouth came everything she ate.

It was dyed red with the juice coloring and I immediately turned to let her have her privacy. There was a soft groan before a thump was heard. I turned and she lay at my feet and something caught my eye.

There was a small hint of white looking fuzz in her hair. I bent over and pinched the fuzz, pulling only to reveal it was attached to her head. My eyes widened as the fuzz came out to be cat-like ears. I picked her up and began my slow stride back to her room. I skillfully opened the door with my elbow before walking in and gently closing it with my foot.

I placed her down on her bed and tucked her in. I felt them again just to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. It wasn't, they were real. I watched her in her sleep and as I got up to go check on Ceil I felt something grab my cuff and pull me back. I looked back and she was clutching very tightly onto my sleeve still asleep, "I-I'm sorry mum and dad, don't be mad please." Her words tugged at my imaginary heart strings and I decided to stay with her for the rest of the night.

_In the Morning with Kira_

I felt something warm lay on my legs so I sat up and saw that Sebastian was asleep on my legs. Most girls would die to be in a position like this. The morning light reflecting off of his perfect pale skin; making him seem child-like in his sleep.

I reached slowly over and moved his bangs to the side. His face made me want to take a picture of it…too bad I didn't have a camera. I noticed his arms were slightly folded, like he was cold so grabbed some of the blanket and covered him. He moved his head stirring slightly making his nose cuddle into my leg.

I sighed softly letting another wave of loneliness take over. I glanced out the window to focus on something else. But it didn't help, why couldn't I just keep everything hidden? I sighed again.

Why did I have to live? Why couldn't I just be dead by now where I wouldn't be in any ones way? I hated my life, body and mind. I couldn't just be bossy and selfish like the other girls who got what they wanted?

That's when my headache started again, but this time it was like someone had stuck two knives in my head! I put my head in my hands and bit my lip to stop and noises of pain. There was a movement on the bed and I looked up only to have Sebastian dig his fingers into my hair and rub gently at my scalp.

There was a zap of pleasure in my head and the pain slowly ebbed away making my eyes close. "That's it let it happen, let them out." I heard him purr. _'Huh? Let what happen? Let what out?'_

Soon after I felt his hand leave my hair I opened my eyes; a malevolent smirk apparent on Sebastian's features. "What was that?" I asked slowly, "I knew there was something about you." He whispered and grabbed a small hand mirror showing me my head with cat ears protruding from it.

"Is this a joke? Are these the fake ones? Get them off!" I tugged on the ears but I only felt pain. No way, this can't be happening; I have cat ears!

"And a tail."


End file.
